Monster
by CabbieBade
Summary: What if Zoey didn't like Mike back? What if Scott didn't hit him but won the challenge? What if Mike turned bad? What if he turned so bad that his other "inpressions" we're scared of him, even Vito! Alot of what if's... one awnser, one heartbreak. Read for more warnings, etc
1. Chapter 1

**What if Zoey didn't like Mike back? What if Scott didn't hit him but won the challenge? What if Mike turned bad? What if he turned so bad that his other "inpressions" we're scared of him, even Vito! Alot of what if's... one awnser, one heartbreak.**

**(Story is all Mike point of view with hints of normal pov, I am not the owner of Total Drama, this story is based off of another story I like but theres is based off of another "Monster" or lyrics with the same meaning/lyrics)**

* * *

"**NO**! I will not help you up the mountion, Scott!" I yelled and Scott was bugging. And then... he ripped my shirt off and I gasped, turing into Vito.

"Eh! Where's Ann Maria?!" Vito said with a smirk looking around for Ann Maria.

"Up the mountion! Hitch me a ride and I will show you!" Scott said lying to Vito. Vito smiled and started his little car up the hill and got out with Scott.

"Ann Maria?!" Vito yelled and Scott putt the shirt back on, gasped and Mike turned into himself again and screamed when he seen they we're on top of it, and Scott was half way to painting. Mike grabbed his spray can but it rolled off the cliff and Mike screamed. He lost... Scott won. Then... there was Zoey.

"MIKE! I can't believe you ditched me down there and I almost died by falling off that big tiki looking thing!" She screeched and hit his arms. He sighed.

"Zoey, i'm sorry... and i'm sorry i've been lying to you." He said, she giggled and then looked at him confussed

"Lying to me? What do you mean, Mike?" She said, Mike sighed, here it goes...

"I have MPD. I can't help that my "inpressions" are mean to you like Vito." He sighed and told her the story about him having it his whole life and how he's sorry for lying to her. Then, he said he loved her. Clean and a little loud and shaky. She stood there for a few seconds and then came a big laugh, after the big laugh came tears of laughter. Mike looked madder then Cheff when someone caplains about his food.

"Sorry Mike, I don't like you... as a friend yes... more... no." She said, then remembered the challenge and grabbed her paint and ran off. So, it was going to be like that, huh?

Mike fell to his knees and wanted to cry and scream his heart out like a little girl didn't get the doll she wanted for years or anything similar or painfuller. But if he did that, everyone would make fun of him, mostly Scott. So he just screamed and hit the ground as hard as he can and acually made the ground crack a little.

He screamed louder and out of the corner of his eyes he seen everyone else running back to their carts because Duncan was about to blow the mountion up. But he didnt care, he seen Cameron in Lightnings arms running down the hill screaming like DJ when he's scared. While Scott was holding and dragging Zoey down the hill. He screamed louder and screamed in his mind that she loved Scott.

"DUDE! MY HEAD IS ABOUT TO EXSPLODE, LET'S GO!" Chris, the host yelled with Cheff behind him and then Duncan. Mike didn't move so guess who had to carry Mike down the hill... you guessed it, or not... Duncan. But one thing Mike forgot was a picture of him and Zoey on the 5th day at Camp at the dock.

* * *

And later that night Mike was in the cabbin alone, since Scott was washing up, he looked at himself in the mirror, from all the crying, he had red eyes, he smirked...

Red was his new favorite color... blood, eyes, blood, Zoey.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! Like I told you, this story is kind of based on another fan fic. I made the picture (yes even the costume of Mike change) and if this get's at least 4 reviews, I will post chapter two (once i start and finish it) if not, it will stay here or get deleted and I will carry on with one of my other ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not the same _

_Because of what you did to me _

_Now I'll show you_

_ That I've become what you thought me to be _

_If I can't have you then _

_I'll throw the world away _

_Only you are to blame_

_ For turning me into the monster I am today..._

* * *

**Mike** woke up the next morning, walking to breakfast. His heavy combat boots pounding against the ground. At first people thought it was Brick marching but then once they seen he was already there, they became a little scared. Cheff was behind the counter standing in one place while Chris was outside talking on his cell phone.

Everyone was there but one person. Scott sat next to Zoey and Dawn (yes I know she was off before, but just pretend she's still there).

"Hey, wheres personality guy?" Scott said and smirked. Zoey rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders while Dawn was feeding a bird, then it threw up.

"SWEET MOTHER OF BABY JESUS!" Chris screamed, dropping his phone and running off. Everybody turned and there was Mike. Black t-shirt, leather fingerless gloves, ripped jeans, and his combat boots, his eyes a crying, evil and tired red. He sniffed and Dawn gasped.

"His aura is black!" Dawn screeched. Scott asked what it meant and she said hurt, mad, evil. Scott got a little scared as Mike made his way past Zoey and Scott to Cheff.

"OH MY GOD BOY! Here! Take as much as you like!" Cheff said and handing him two trays of food. Mike smirked and sat down next to Dawn. She looked at him and he gave her a death glare.

"It is unhealthy to be mean, Mike." Dawn said and Mike raised his hand, Dawn screeched and he put his hand down.

"Mike, what happend to you?" Zoey said, putting her hand on his. He would normally blush when she did that, then her smile would be bigger. But nothing in his now black, evil cruel heart had any feelings, he didn't blush, smile, shiver or anything. He took his eye off his fork, not speaking, picking up his knife, she moved her hand before the knife almost cut her hand off when he slammed it into the table.

"MIKE! You almost stabbed her!" Scott yelled standing up, all eyes we're on Mike again.

"Like she stabbed my heart!" Mike yelled back and Zoey put her head down. Mike grabbed her by her hair and whispered something in it, and stomped away. She started to shake and Dawn couldn't read her aura, it was mixed with everything.

"What did phyco say?" Scott asked and Zoey shook her head and started to cry.

* * *

OOOHHH! What do you think Mike said?! Mwahahaha! Also, im going to make a stories of my stories! Does that make sence? Okay, so if you read them all, you know what there about. Well, why not put them all in another story by themself? Okay, you might not understand until it comes out. Hopefully soon today/night or when I have time. It's going to start off with Broken Scars, then Tear Drops, Twisted Victorious, then Monster. And everytime when I write a new story, a new person (the main 1 or two) will come in. If there already there then they won't. (Like Cat in Broken Scars, if she was in another story of mine, the other Cat wouldn't. It's all about the first story, not the second) You will understand... maybe, idk. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Mike was getting ready for bed until Scott rushed over to him.

"What did you say to Zoey?" He said and Mike ignored him, Scott asked him again.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to know, or maybe if you did you would have a knife in your heart bleeding to death!" Mike screamed and Scott backed away slowly and went to his bunk. Mike changed but instead of his orange pj's, he had black with a skull (Duncans) Scott looked at him and Mike grabbed one of his knifes and threw it at Scott who then ducked and started to get scared. Was it something he done, was it something back home that made him like this? Was it Zoey?! No, it couldn't be, she's to nice to hurt anyone. Mike turned off his lamp, but Scott stared at him, wondering what made him tick.

Brick was now voted off sadly, well, not for Jo. She was happy because all she had to do is tease Lightning to get off the show. Mike came in and sat next to Zoey who kind of scooted away.

"Will you now tell us what you said to Zoey?!" Scott said and Mike ignored him carving in the table, first he carved a skull, then his name, then Zoeys, then scratched Zoey's name out, then Monster.

"Please tell us, earthling." Dawn said and Mike looked up at her, faking a smile, but she could tell he wasn't happy by his eyes.

"Sure, where do you want me to start at?! Where the only girl I loved turned me down and now is hanging around my enemy?! Sure! I'm just fine in dandy!" Mike said and Dawn looked down Mike ate two bites then yelled at Cheff for making such discusting food that it moved. Mike ran off to the woods and started to cry. He hated what Zoey did, how she acted around Scott, Dawn being so nosey. But mostly Zoey! He kicked the trees and stabbed them until he was out of energy. Then he heard the sweetist voice he has ever heard.

"Mike?"

It was Zoey, he looked up at her and she sat next to him, putting a hand on his knee, he pushed it away and looked away.

"Mike, tell me what's wrong. I heard a little bit eariler but you we're mummbling and talking to fast I couldn't make it out." She said and smiled.

"I gave you my heart! I loved you ever since you came and stood by me on the boat, going to camp! Then you throw it away like a peice of trash. So I got angry and changed who I was." Mike said and wipped his eyes, he wasn't wearing any makeup but for some reason, he was crying black tears. He quickly wipped them away before Zoey could see.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I can try to help you get the old Mike back." She said and put a hand on his shoulder. He quickly stood up, grabbing her shirt, slamed her up to the tree, and almost stabbed her, but he missed.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD YOU HURT ME?! THERE IS NO HELP! NO GOING BACK! I HAVEN'T EVEN CHANGED INTO MY PERSONALITYS! VITO IS SCARED OF ME!" He yelled and Zoey whimpered, she was trying to help. "I WAS HOPING FOR I LOVE YOU TO, BUT I GUESS NOT!" He yelled louder until Scott came out of the hall and seen it all.

"Mike! Your... a monster!" She screamed and ran off crying, Scott ketched her and hugged her, while giving Mike a dirty look of horror and fear. Mike stomped off farther to the woods and he came to the cliff.

"I'm going to jump... i'm going to die... and nobody will care." So he jumped, not one sound, not one scream, not one mistake... just one jump to get rid of his pain of the girl he use to love.

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care And all the things you left behind,  
I don't care,  
I don't care

I try to make you see my side Always try to stay in line But your eyes see right through That's all they do I'm getting tired of this shit I've got no room when it's like this What you want of me, just deal with it 


	4. Chapter 4, the end

**"Okay**, now tell me what happend, to Mike whispering in your ear to now." Scott said as he sat next to Zoey on the dock.

"He almost tried to kill me, I hurt him so bad that I didn't know I hurt him." Zoey said and Scott hugged her.

"I'll make sure he doesn't-" Then, Cheff and Chris was running down the hill with interns and the rest of the campers with him.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked.

"Mike jumped off a cliff!" Chris said and Zoey screamed and ran faster then anyone, when she seen him, there was a toxic shark crying.

"I'll meet you guys back... umm... up near land." Scott said and ran up the hill away from the shark.

"What happend, sea creature?" Dawn said, the shark whispered in her ear, while the interns carried Mike to the "hospital" Zoey followed along, was it her fault? Did he fall? Was he trying to save something?

* * *

Later that night, everyone had a meeting at the bon fire, he said nobody was off but they we're now aloud to see Mike. Zoey and Scott ran there and there Mike was, looking normal.

"Zoey!... Scott" he said happily but then gave Scott an evil look, he rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Mike! Why did you do it?" Zoey said and sat next to him.

"Do what?"

"Why did you jump off that cliff?!"

"I didn't what are you talking about?" Mike asked, Zoey figured he lost his memory.

"Okay, what was the last thing you remembered?"

"Anne Maria drolling over me when I was acting."

"Mike... I know you have MPD." Zoey said and scooted closer.

"Oh... who told?"

"Cammeron." Then, a little voice from a distence said 'SORRY!' and Mike giggled.

"Zoey, I love you, ever since I layed eyes on you on the boat" Zoey gulped, she had to say something or it will be a repeat of last time. She smiled.

"I love you to." She said, he smiled and she walked out.

But once that door was shut, Mike's eyes glowed red and he smirked. He knew she was lying, he wasn't faking the memory loss, but he knew he's going to get his revenge once and for all.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I will maybe make a part 2 of this if you want. This is my most popular story ever and I just started it, and when I start something, it doesn't really end good and it is very short. Also some people said it was OOC, I forgot what that means until I googled it, well, all the stories are kind of like that soo... yeah. **

**If you still love this Mike and my other stories, read "How in the world" it's all my main people in one little house! And yes, Mike is in there and now Zoey!**

**If you want a part 2, let me know but for now, watch your back because you are next! Mwahaha- eww, bug.**


	5. Chapter 5, part two

**So I posted part two but nobody would see it, so I figured you thought that part two was in T, it was M because of killing, but here is part two.**

* * *

_Take a good look at me now_

_Do you still recognize me_

_Am I so different inside_

_Erase this monster i've become_

_Forgive me for all the damage done_

_It's not over_

_Say it's not over_

_I'm begging for mercy_

_I'm only the monster you made me_

* * *

**It** was after Total Drama. Mike didn't win, or Zoey, or Scott. But Dawn did which Mike thought she earned it since she said she will help out mother nature. Mike was in his pitch black room, today was the day for Total Drama Season 5. Nobody called him because everyone was so scared of him. He put his book down and made it down stairs, there was already food for him, he bags was already at the door, he sat down and began to eat, Miley, his little sister sat down next to him. (Does Mike have a sister? Brother? Idk, he does now. LOL!)

"Can I have your bacon?" Miley said.

"No."

"Eggs?"

"NO!"

"Toast?"

Finally Mike snapped and screamed at his sister, with a few unkind words.

"Mom! Dad! Are you going to yell at him?!" Miley said, Mike rolled his eyes.

"Mike, I know you just woke up and now your going back to camp but please don't take it out on your little sister. Is it about the red headed girl?" Mike's dad responded putting down his news paper.

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION HER!" Mike said and got up, picking up his boots and storming up stairs.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Miley said.

"Doesn't he always?" Mike's mother said taking a drink of her coffee.

* * *

An hour later Mike walked off the little boat he arrived on and Chris called his name. He looked around and seen he was the last one, he seen Zoey, Scott and Dawn. He eyed Zoey a little bit and she smiled, she still remembered that he lost his "memory"

"Zoey, my life is full of lies, im still the 'new' Mike." He said and stood next to her, she quickly got scared and hid behind Scott, of course him, why anyone else? Mike rolled his eyes, Scott stole his girl, so it was time to rip his heart out, same with Zoey just like she did with him, but worse this time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Immortal fear, that voice so clear Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

_Cry little sister (Thou shall not fall)_  
_Come, come to your brother (Thou shall not die)_  
_Unchain me sister (Thou shall not fear)_  
_Love is with your brother (Thou shall not kill)_

* * *

**Zoey** was unpacking her stuff and she noticed some of the old campers before her was there like Heather and Gwen. Gwen was across from her and went over to her.

"I seen the whole last season, I am sorry for Mike treating you like that." Gwen said, patting Zoey on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I thought he would get over it, but I guess not." She said and sat next to Gwen, Gwen frowned and rubbed her back. Then there was a open of the door, a female figure was in the door way, about Dawn's hight or smaller, like Beth almost but smaller. She had tan skin, dark hair, and a blue shirt on, similar to Mikes.

"It can't be!" Dawn said looking over to the new girl.

"But, he didn't tell me he had a sister!" Zoey said and Gwen gasped. In the door way was Mike's sister, Miley. Heather laughed until Courtney threw her book at her and she shutted up.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Miley said and Zoey gulped, she had Mike's accent to. Miley looked around for a bunk until Dawn waved and the bunk was open, which was right across from Zoey's.

"Zoey, it's okay, I won't let Mike get you. He doesn't he even know i'm here. I hid behind Lightning when he came." Miley said and Zoey calmed down some more. Chris came over the innercom (I can't spell :'( ) and had them all come out for there teams.

* * *

"Alrightly! Here we all are, take a look at everyone because these will be your team mates, or not. Either way, you have to deal with them." Chris said and started to devide the teams.

"Dawn, Scott, Zoey, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Harold-"

"YES!" Screamed Harold.

"WHAT?! NO! He's dead meat to me!" Screamed Duncan and Chris duct taped his lips.

"Anyways, Cody and Heather are now the Screaming Bears!"

"At least there is nine of us on are team!" Trent said smiling proud, Gwen did a face palm and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"And now. Mike, Lindsay, Izzy, Owen, Alejandro, Lightning, Dakota, Noah and Miley are the Killer Whales."

Mike snickered at the Killer part but then he remembered what Chris said.

"WAIT?! MILEY?!" He said and Miley smiled and waved. Mike screamed and kicked a tree. He hated his sister, now he has to be on the same team?!

"I demand a team swap!" Mike yelled (is that what you call it? Where Sierra and someone else swapped teams?)

"Sorry! Only Seirra could do that since she was annoying!"

"Tell me about it..." Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"NO! I hate her! I hate you McClain and I hate everybody here!" Mike yelled and Chris smiled.

"Awww, how thoughtful of you... challenge time! You guys will have to climb up the cliff while another person from the other team throws rocks and anything else you can find while a few people from your team hold you up, then, you guys will switch places and whoever makes it up the cliff the fastest wins, the loser team will have to vote someone off."

Mike didn't care who was doing what, all he was doing was giving evil looks at Dawn, Scott and Zoey, some at his sister, Zoey seen and Gwen rushed over to her.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Gwen said and Zoey smiled, hugging her.

"Okay! Times up! Who is going first?" Chris said happily.

"We, the Screaming Bears, choose Zoey!" Mike said before Alejandro could say anything, he was going to pick Heather.

"GREAT! The one who says it, throws it! Mike, you will be throwing rocks!" Chris said and Zoey screamed, Scott rubbed her arm while Mike was smirking evily.

* * *

"AND... GO!" Chris yelled, Zoey started climbing, Scott and Gwen holding the ropes, Dawn and Trent for back up. Mike was throwing the rocks like crazy, one hit Zoey and she shook it off. Miley was getting scared, she said she would protect Zoey but she couldn't, or could she? Zoey was almost up and Mike was trying to roll a huge rock, it was almost off and Zoey's eyes went wide. Miley had to do something, Scott let Trent take over and went over to Zoey, ready to ketch her. Miley panicked and started to climb the wall and made her way to Mike.

Mike seen Miley and stopped.

"Your not suppose to be up here!" He screamed and Miley pushed him, he fell on Zoey who fell onto Scott with a big THUD on the ground, Miley smiled and then accdently kicked the huge rock, who landed on Gwen and Trent. Duncan started to laugh and then started to think, thats his girlfriend!

"IM SO SORRY!" Miley yelled and Mike got off Zoey and picked her up by her hair.

"Your going to pay for this!"

"I didn't do it! It was your-"

"Not that! Payback for stabbing me in my heart!" Scott finally got up and Mike walked away, she hugged him, Dawn joined in and Gwen sat Zoey down on a rock. Heather, Duncan and Lindsay got the huge rock finally off Trent and Lindsay hugged him.

**"TYLER!"**


	7. Chapter 7, almost done until part three!

**I tried to make the last chapter kind of funny and brother and sister but it turned into weirdness and alot of rock crushing. I'm trying to make it funny but almost dark and twisted, I lost my humor 1000 years ago... see what I mean? You didn't laugh :'(**

* * *

_His little whispers,_  
_"Love me, love me That's all I ask for Love me, love me."_  
_He battered his tiny fists to feel something Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something_

_Monster,_  
_How should I feel?_  
_Creatures lie here Looking through the window_

_That night he caged her _

_Bruised and broke her _

_He struggled closer _

_Then he stole her Violet wrists and then her ankles _

_Silent Pain _

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams_

* * *

**Mike** slammed the door, Miley enetered and she was crying.

"I can't beleive you! My own sister betraying me for a dumb red head I could of got my revenge on."

"You know how I hate when people are hated!" Miley said and Mike punched the wall

"I could of killed her! Put her out! I would no longer have this pain but NO! You just had to stop me!" He yelled and she took a few steps back, she was now scared of him, and there was nothing he could do about it now. He picked her up and pushed her to the wall, she scooted back and he came towards her.

"Mike! It doesn't have to be this way! I can help you get out of this pain." Miley said and covered her face in defence.

"You can't even pick up a stick! What are you talking about?!" He said and hit her. She screamed.

"Mike please..." She said and put her hands down. She was scared, he looked into them and then he became sad. Sad for hurting her, Zoey, Scott, Dawn and dropping that huge rock on Trent when he had nothing to do with it.

"Let us help you." She said and Mike shook that all off. He picked her up, opening the door and slung her out. Everyone was around them and Zoey screamed in horror. Miley was only trying to help her brother and her friend. Mike yelled at her and kicked her, Scott was trying to pull him back with Duncan but it was no use. He was stronger then both of them, even Chef! Chris finally came since Lindsay got him and he had Chef put him back in the guys cabin and them had a talk.

Dawn grabbed a stool inside the girls cabin and had Miley sit on it while Duncan got her ice. Wow, Duncan being nice.

"I'm so sorry Miley!" Zoey said and hugged her, Miley was stiff, not one word came out of her mouth, not one move only breathing and blinking.

"Dawn! Read her aura." Scott said to the aura whispered and Dawn sat in front of her. "It's mixed colors of emotion. Fear mostly." She said and Zoey put her head down, only if she would of said she liked Mike to, none of this would of happend. She sighed and she realized something. Mike loved her so much that he did this, nobody has ever did this for her. She smiled and blushed. She realized that his brown spikey hair... or now almost strait hair, his beautiful brown eyes and the cute gap between his teeth was attractive. She let her emotions that day and acts get in the way, she didn't let her heart or brain focus on him for a second. He did this all for her because he truly cared about her, and she washed it down the drain and he let his bad side take over him... she didn't see Vito, Chester or anyone else in weeks because of how bad he was, they we're scared of him.

She started to cry and everyone looked at her, Miley snapped out of it and hugged her. She heard Trent, Gwen, Heather and everyone else trying to confort her but nothing worked, her heart was broken, he was broken, and now it's up to her to fix both of them.

* * *

Chris shut the door, Mike sat in a chair and rolled his eyes. Chris sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Mike, I know you like Zoey but you can't take your anger out on everyone else." The host said.

"It's my body and my actions, not yours."

"Yeah I know but it's making everyone else upset and you have the brain and heart to fix those actions." He said and Mike looked down.

"I don't care about you, or Zoey, Miley, NO ONE! I can do what I want, when I want!" Mike said yelling at the host who sighed really big.

"Geesh, talk about another Alejandro or Duncan."

There was a knock on the door which made the teen and host freeze.

"Can I talk to Mike in privite?" Zoey said and the host nodded.

"No hurting no one, if we hear a scream we're coming in there ASAP!" Chris said and the camria man followed him.

Zoey sat across from him. Zoey looked down and Mike just stared at her.

"I'm so sorry Mike. I didn't mean to do this to you." She said and started to cry.

"That day it was just my actions and emotions that day speaking because I was having a bad day and I didn't listen to my heart and brain had to say." She said and Mike listened but it looked like he wasn't.

"I realized when I was helping your sister out there that you did this for me. You changed because you cared, you may not think it now but deep down you do. You wanted to show me you didnt care but also you would do anything for me and I didn't realize that. Nobody did I think, well... maybe Dawn did with the whole aura thing." She waited, he had the same expression.

"Mike, please talk." She said. He got up, at first she thought he was going to leave... then he walked to her and she put her hands up for devence. He bent down to her smiling, pulling her arms down she started to shake and he put his hand to her cheek.

Leaning in, he kissed her, she kissed back and ran her hands through his messy strait but also hairspray hair. Ann Maria she thought and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled.

"Change me... now." He said and she shot up happily and jumped into his arms smiling, he hugged her and smiled.

* * *

Chris waited for them because if he hurts her, not only he get's eliminated but Chris will get sued and he started to bite his nails he just got done yesterday. Miley waited to, along with Gwen, Scott and Dawn.

"Come on!" Gwen said and hoped Zoey was okay.

* * *

Zoey jumped off of him and grabbed his suit case, pulled out his blue shirt with a while colar and sleeves, his regular jeans instead of his ripped and his normal shoes, started to get water and a sponge. He looked at her.

"What?"

"I have to take my shirt off..." He said, Zoey looked at him confussed, she seen him without his shirt off before and he changed into Vito. VITO! Ann Maria... Vito scared of him, she wondered if Vito will come and if he does will he ask for Ann Maria.

He slowly took his shirt off and Vito didn't come, he was happy but worried. Will Vito ever come back? What about Chester? Did he scare them off or are they gone forever? Either way, Zoey was blushing and she handed him his shirt, he put it on and smiled. She handed his jeans and quickly turned around, he put on his shoes and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled, he looked the same but his face. She had him sit down, and washed his hair, dryed it nice and and him style it like he use to. Then she washed his face to get the makeup he was wearing, gave him a kiss and he dryed his face.

They opened the door, holding hands and everyone gasped...


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the last chapter until the next one. It will be seporite but I need a title for it, I was thinking "Numb". It will start out Mike and Zoey, then everyone goes missing but Mike, Zoey, Scott, Dawn, Miley and Gwen. (Maybe not Gwen, idk yet) and it's up to them to find them and Zoey get's Mike mad and he tries to controll it but he can't. Idk, if you have any ideas, PM me or review, I check almost everyday just in case. :) Anyways... here we are.**

* * *

**Mike** smiled at everyone and jumped off. Dawn screamed and cheered, then Miley, Scott and everyone came along. Chris did the most since he could of lost his fame and money. Zoey hugged him and Scott came over, put a hand on Mike, Mike just gave him a look and Scott smiled.

"I wasn't trying to steal Zoey, that day I was just trying to help everyone down and I was trying to be a friend for once and help her out." He said and Mike smiled.

"Why didn't you say that before I turned into Mr. Hyde?" He chuckkled and Scott rolled his eyes. Dawn and Miley hugged him.

"Your aura's pink!" Dawn said happily and hugged Mike tighter.

"And that means?" Zoey asked and Mike had a clue.

"Love!" Dawn said and hugged him tighter, a little teenage girl that's no taller than his elbow and has no strangth is crushing a guy taller and stronger then her? He hugged back and looked over at Zoey smiling.

* * *

"Oh look! A shooting star!" Dawn said and pointed to the dark sky. On the ground sat Mike, Zoey, Scott and Dawn. Scott tossed a grape into the lake and a shark ate it, kind of looked like fang so he held onto Dawn and Mike for a few seconds. Then Dawn did something to Scotts shock, she wrapped an arm around his waist and put her head on his chest, I guess she was lost in the momment.

"Well, anyone going to make a wish?" Zoey said and looked at the new gang of friends she had. Scott nodded and he wished that he had a new bike when he got home to his Pappy, Dawn wished for everyone stop hating the earth, Zoey wished for more momments like these.

"Mike? What about you?" Scott said and played with Dawns hair, she started to fall asleep.

"I have all I need here. An amazing girlfriend, the truth, and a new set of friends... with a sleeping Dawn." Mike said and pointed to Dawn who was half asleep and half awake.

"Let me put moonbeam to bed." Scott said and was about to pick her up until Mike stopped him.

"Moonbeam?"

"Yeah. When you and Zoey had your talk I was bored so I gave everyone a nickname. Zoey is flower since the flower in her hair or little red, Dawn is moonbeam, Miley is Miles, since you we're crazy at the time I gave you phyco." He said and picked up Dawn.

"I can get use to it for a while, but then change it." Mike said and smiled, he smiled back.

* * *

He carried Dawn to the other side of the girls cabbin where she shared with Miley, Gwen, Zoey and icky Heather. Chris was so happy he threw a party for everyone so it was just Dawn and him in the room. He set Dawn on her bed since it was dected out with nature posters and little paper tress around it. He covered her up and he started to walk away until he heard Dawn mummble his name.

"Scotty." She said and started to act like a child, holding her arms out to him.

"What?"

"Tell me a story." She said and Scott sighed and pulled up a chair.

"Once apon a time, there was a shark named fang and he attacked a guy named Scott." He said and Dawn shook her head.

"A happy story."

"Fine. Once, there was a guy named... Phill? Phill liked this girl named... Kimmy. And he wanted to show her but he was to shy so for almost two years without saying anything he didn't express his heart. Then one day Kimmy moved away and they never saw eachother again, then she came back a year or two later and he was left there, without expressing his heart to her." He said and smiled, she smiled and his aura was pink.

"Scott, do you like me?" She asked and giggled.

"WHAT?! No!" He screeched and Dawn laughed, but he did to. "As a friend... okay, maybe you might turn evil to, never mind." He said and she laughed louder, he knew she wouldn't do anything like that but... you never know.

"Whatever Scott, goodnight." She said and he smiled, rubbed her head and walked out. He seen Miley and Gwen has joined them and he sat next to Miley.

"Hey Scott, where you been?" Mike said and looked at his new friend.

"Dawn, she wanted a story so I gave her one." He said and Miley smiled big.

"YOU LIKE DAWN!" She screeched and gave Scott a hug.

"No I dont... get off!" He said and pushed the female looking Mike aside.

"Scott..." Mike said smirking.

"Okay, maybe a little." He said and blushed, Miley hugged him and Gwen looked at Trent who was sitting against a tree alone, watching everyone dance in the woods. She went over to him, ever since there breakup they hardly spoke because of Duncan.

"Hey." they said at the same time.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you could hook up with Courtney? She seems alone and in the dumps." Gwen said and pointed to the C.I.T. (P.S what in the world is a C.I.T?)

"COURTNEY?! Nah, shes just to... annoying and bossy." He said and they both laughted.

"You should hang out with us sometime, Mike and Zoey would love to be your friend, maybe not Scott." She said and they both laughed.

"I'll think about it." He said and winked, she smiled and walked off.

The door opened and there was Dawn, with a bird stuffed animail, in her nightgown. She screamed she can't sleep and ran to Scott and jumped onto him. Gwen laughed and Trent in the background smiled so he joined them.

"Hey, sorry for the rock crushing." Mike said and Trent smiled.

* * *

After an hour the party was over, Mike, Zoey, Scott and Dawn was still on the ground looking at the sky.

"Connect the stars." Dawn said and pointed to the stars. "Each star has a meaning, the brightist one you see is your future, the darkist one you see is your past, the mixed is your present. Find your shape." The aura whisper said and found hers.

"Mines a flower" She said.

"Mines a heart!" Zoey said and smiled, snuggling up to Mike.

"Mines Fang... is that bad?" Scott said and started to freak out.

"I can't find mine." Mike said and kept looking. Zoey tried to help but couldn't see eaither. "I guess I don't have one." Mike said and sighed. Zoey hugged him tighter and smiled, then he held her hand and he looked down at her.

"Or maybe I found mine." He said and Zoey smiled, Scott wanted to puke and Dawn was still looking.

"No... that's not it." Dawn said and looked more.

* * *

"Lights out!" Trent said and Scott was brushing his orange fire hair, Mike was brushing his teeth and smiled.

"Okay Mike, you can stop admiring yourself now." Trent said and patted him on the back, Mike laughed and walked off.

Duncan turned off the light and the mirror glowed, showing a shadow of Mike with red eyes and blood trickling off his mouth, he looked around and seen Mike, smiled and then dissapeard...

* * *

**So that was it! I have a lot of spelling mistakes and stuff but, im a fast typer and don't notice it until I read the real story and stuff. So... how did you like it? Speaking of that, I might just carry on this little series for a while, part three will be a diffrent name and seporite then this, it will be called numb and if i'm up for it, I might start to today or tomorrow, idk. LOL! I'm like that :'(**


End file.
